One piece legacy: The X fights part 29
Arthur is on a hospital bed, and covered in wrappings. He tries to get up, and notices Oliver, sitting in a chair and staring straight at him. Arthur looks down, and is ashamed. "I'm sorry cap... I lost." Oliver got up, and stared at Arthur. "You stood against someone stronger then you... And you knew that." "I did." "Yet you didn't fall back. You fought. For that Arthur... You may receive the tattoo tonight." Arthur is surprised, and tries to get up. "But I lost horribly in that fight!" "You think I care?! WINNING OR LOSING A FIGHT IS COMMON! IT'S BEING IN THAT FIGHT, AND FIGHTING FOR A WORTHY CAUSE THAT IS IMPORTANT! YOU THINK I WANT AN INVINCIBLE ARMY?! HELL NO, I WANT A MANLY ARMY, ONE THAT NEVER GIVES UP! I'D RATHER HAVE AN ARMY THAT ALWAYS FIGHTS AND LOSES, AND AN ARMY THAT ALWAYS WINS BUT RUNS FROM A REAL FIGHT! ARTHUR, YOU WILL BECOME STRONG, BUT COURAGE AND MANLINESS ISN'T SOMETHING SO EASILY GAINED! YOU PROVED THAT TONIGHT, AND FOR THAT, I PRAISE YOU FOR YOUR MANLINESS! SO STAND PROUD, AND SALUTE, ARTHUR... YOU ARE A MAN! SO CRY AND SCREAM YOUR HEART OUT YOU GLORIOUS SON OF A BITCH!" Arthur roars, and sobs, grabbing Oliver. He holds his captain tight, crying, and Oliver cries manly tears. A doctor is watching from the door step, and has a face that screams 'awkward'. - Nozaki and Zozo are facing off, with Zozo feeling strange. He wants to win, but beating up Nozaki doesn't sound right. Nozaki is holding a baton, and a lead pipe in both hands. Christie herself, is utterly confused. She wants Nozaki to win because he's her teammate, but Zozo is her boyfriend! What does she do?! Tack is still unable to process this idea, and Freya is still snoring. Ness stands up. "NOZAKI!" Taka stands up. "ZOZO!" Even Oak and Rangton are confused, with Malk being the only one knowing who to pick. Zozo. "BEGIN!" Nozaki rushed at Zozo, throwing his two weapons. Zozo dodges them, and Nozaki grabs a chainsaw. Nozaki revs it up, and leaps at Zozo. "A CHAINSAW?! WHERE'D YOU KEEP THAT HIDDEN?!" "I am trained In the art of ALL WEAPONS!" Nozaki does a spin, and kicks Zozo. Zozo is pushed back, and punched Nozaki's arm. Nozaki drops the chainsaw, and Zozo elbows Nozaki in the face. Nozaki is pushed back, but grabs a leaf blower, and blows behind himself. He is thrown to Zozo, and does a scissor kick at Zozo. Zozo is caught between Nozaki's legs, and Zozo stares at his legs. "Wow, you work out. These are like tree trunks." Zozo flexes, and pushes Nozaki's legs apart. He kicks Nozaki in the chest, sending Nozaki back. Nozaki crashes in a wall, and is face to face with Nozaki. Delphir pumps his fist, and cheers. "KICK HIS ASS ZOZO! SHOW HIM YOUR INNER MAN!" Zozo covers his crotch, and notices his fly isn't open. Nozaki gets away from the wall, and grabs a buzzsaw, taped to a bat. "WHERE DO YOU GET THESE WEAPONS FROM?!" "For my entire life, I learned how to fight like this. From my father, the master of insanity weapon style... Kaza Torio!" Ouki is surprised, and looks to Nozaki. "The son of Torio? The world famous weapon master? So... This boy just got rather interesting." Nozaki rushes at Zozo, and Zozo uses his tail to grab the bag and throw it in the air. Zozo kicks Nozaki in the chest, and places his palm on Nozaki's chest. "Ape burst!" Nozaki is pushed by the pressure, and Zozo roundhouse kicks him. Nozaki grabs a chain, and throws it around Zozo's neck. The two are face to face, and Nozaki pulls as hard as he can. Zozo is pulled to the ground, and gags. Nozaki does a soccer kick. Zozo hits the wall, and spits out blood. Delphir begins to rage, but Ganon holds him back. "Look, you think Zozo is losing?" "NO WAY! HE FOUGHT ME, AND DIDN'T LOSE, THEREFOR... ANYONE WEAKER THEN ME CAN'T BEAT HIM, AND NOZAKI IS WEAKER!" "Is he?" Delphir curses, and tightens his fist. Nozaki is strong, that's all he knows. Nozaki lifts a boomerang from his pocket, and throws it in the air. Zozo catches the boomerangs, and throws it at Nozaki. Nozaki dodges it, and Zozo kicks the boomerang when it comes back, shattering, and hitting Nozaki. Nozaki is stunned, and Zozo does a round house kick, hitting Nozaki in the face. Zozo pulls his fist back, and punches Nozaki, but Nozaki stabs Zozo with a fork. Zozo reels back, and holds his chest, which has little marks. Nozaki grabs a ladle, and aims it at Zozo. "Let us end this... With one hit." "Agreed." The two jumped back, and readied themselves. They both took a deep breath, and charged at each other. "MONKEY MANIA!" "KITCHEN DISASTER!" The two were behind each other, and were both silent. Nozaki fell, defeated, and Zozo felt his ribs crack. "AT 6 MINUTES AND 45 SECONDS... ZOZO WINS!" Everyone cheers, and Zozo goes to Nozaki. He lifts him up, and something falls from Nozaki. A picture of a man, with a small and smiling boy. Nozaki stares at it, and grabs it, putting it in his pocket. "I'm sorry... That... Was private." Zozo just smiles a little, and piggy back carries Nozaki to Christina. "That's alright." - The gang are back at the boat, with Nozaki covered in bandages. He looks at the picture, and has a warm smile on his face. Christie looks at its and smiles a little. "I know that little boy... What happened to your dad?" "... He died. He was getting sick." "I'm sorry... When did this happen?" "3 years ago." "Oh. Did he... Ever know?" "Indeed. He did make a deal with me. I could be gay, if I beat him in battle. I never could, but I always knew he pretended to say that, just to make me train extra hard. He never got angry when I brought a boyfriend to house." "... Tell me, how many..." "I had 18 boyfriends. I'm popular. Sadly... I can't keep a man!" Nozaki sobs in his pillow, and Christie strokes his hair. "That's okay Nozaki." Nozaki gets up, dry eyed, and calm. "Yep." "That... Was quick..." "Indeed. Don't be heartbroken over every boy, my mother used to say. Though, she never said that to me, but my cousin... Who has a worst track history with men then me!" Nozaki chuckles a little, and Christie nervously chuckles. "Well, compared to you, i'm a novice. Zozo and I just started dating..." "Ahh, you two make a cute couple. Have you..." "No! Not at all! I could never do that... And besides, where would we?" "The kitchen." "Why would you... Never mind. Nah, we never did. We do make out a lot though, and one time, Zozo even..." Ness breaks down the door, and is waving a picture. "No one cares! Now this, is awesome!" Ness shoves a picture in Nozaki's hands. Nozaki stares at it, and throws it away. Christie catches it, and nearly barfs. Ness grabs it. "Yep, that's a picture of my girl Anna... Who decided to remind me of what I'm missing. Her abs are amazing, aren't they? Plus, that tiger tattoo reaches from her neck, to her..." Nozaki and Christie cover their ears, and scream. Ness walks away, clearly offended, and Taka grabs the picture. Taka stares at it, and grins. "Nice! You're so lucky Ness!" "Yeah, I am." The two walk away, holding each other, and talking about the Heavenly pirates, and which one they want to have as a girlfriend. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc